Chapter 1, Part 2/The Main Game (Results)
|...All votes have been received. Displaying results...}} Votes ('excluding''' Sara's/the player's): *Sara - 0 votes *Joe - 2 votes *Kanna - 0 votes *Sou - 3 votes *Kai - 6 votes Sou: That's too bad... You lose, Kai.}} Sou: It's more than that. / If you picked me with emotion... that would be your will. / But everyone chose with \\C2logic\\C0. ...Awful, isn't it? ... our own wills\\C0!\ That's what everyone's telling themselves - how they're fooling themselves.\}} Miley: Eheehee. Now, everyone, enjoy yourselves as I check your answers! / First, the \\C3Sage\\C0! You were right on, everyone! It was Kai Satou!}} Miley: Next, the \\C2Keymaster\\C0!" \ " Eheehee, the fierce battle between you two" \ " was a true sight to see! Amazing! It was Sara Chidouin!}} Sara: No... Stop it...}} Sara: Please...!!}} Joe: .......... Haha... ha... Well... what to say... .......... Guys... Sorry... for tricking you...}} Q-taro: D... Dumbass!! What're you sorry about?! You... 'cause of us, you... you...!! Don't you feel bitter?!}} Joe: I dunno... I just dunno... I mean... I just can't see you as bad guys... Even Sou and Alice... must be good people, really...}} Alice: ...!}} Sou: ..........}} Gin: ..........}} Joe: Sara...}} Sara: (This isn't real... It's just...)}} Joe: Sorry... I even tricked you.}} Sara: Joe... Stop it...! I don't believe it... I...}} Joe: It's you, right...? You voted for me...}} Sara: I...}} Joe: I thought, if I could escape with you... ...I tried real hard.}} Sara: Aaaah... sniff...}} Joe: Sara, you didn't vote for me. ...That's what made it clear.}} Sara: I...}} Joe: All of you guys... are my friends. So... work together and do your best.}} Sara: Aaaah... sniff...}} Joe: Last... There's something I wanna say. Sure enough... It's hard for a guy and a girl" \ " to say this sorta stuff to each other, huh...? I love ya, Sara! You're my best friend!!}} Sara: Waaaaahhh...}} Miley: Yes, yes, it's over already. Eheehee. Kai Satou, chosen by vote, will be the main event. Whereas you're the opening act. Hurry up and die.}} Sara: Wait...! Wait, Miley...}} Sara: Aa... ah...}} Joe: Gah...!! Ghah...!!}} Sara: AAAAAAAaaaaa... aa...!!! Please!! Miley!! Stop this!! I'll do anything!! I'll die in his place!! So... so... Save Joe...!! Please, help him...!!}} Miley: How cuuute, Sara! Ahaha. Why not? I'll give you a chance.}} Sara: Eh...?}} Sara: G... Give me that!!}} Sara: Joe... Please... respond... Open your eyes... Ryoko... your parents... You need to go home to them, don't you...?\ Let's go... to school together... with Ryoko...}} With each press of the button, my heart crumbles.}} Like I'm pounding my heart with a hammer.}} Keiji: Just stop, Sara... It's enough...}} Sara: Waaaaaaaaaa... aaahhh...!!}} Miley: Eheehee, how cute you are even when you cry. You were so close! It might have stopped with just a little more. Ahaha...!}} Sara: ...Aaah... sniffle... Y... You're horrible... As if you ever intended to... let me save him...}} Miley: It's nothing to cry about, is it? Your hard work let Jou Tazuna live just a bit longer. With each button press of yours, Joe suffered longer. Eheehee... Ahaha...!}} Sara: ....................}} Miley: Ah... how boring. Have you been broken?\ Oh, very well. I have no time to spare for you. For Kai Satou, you are the main event.}} Miley: Y... You!! What selfishness...!! The knife from the kitchen?! As if I'll allow you suicide...}} Q-taro: HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!}} Q-taro: Like hell!! I wouldn't let go if ya killed me!!}} Sara: (Joe... I... this...)}} Sara: ...!}} Kai: This is... resistance. Our lives toyed with to our enemy's whims, we are unable to save even a single person... As we die off, this is... my feeble... resistance. But it is one large step... toward counterattack...! It is a step I was able to take... because you bought me time.\ It is surely... not futile. I entrust them to you...! Our regrets...!! Our hopes...!! I... am satisfied.}} Q-taro: Kai...!! KAI...!!!!!! Category:Game scripts